1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for visualizing a three-dimensional scene using a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flexible displays have been developed that allow the display surface to be manipulated by a user into contoured shapes. One example of a flexible display is implemented using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) deposited on a flexible film. Many high-resolution displays require an active matrix control logic (i.e., transistors) to be integrated into the OLED array and are known as active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays. AMOLED displays include an array of pixels, each pixel being the combination of three or more primary colors, which are fabricated on top of a thin film transistor (TFT) backplane that controls the pixels. The AMOLED may be integrated onto a flexible plastic substrate that allows the display to be bent or manipulated without causing disruption to the picture being displayed.
Three-dimensional (3D) graphics are ubiquitous in today's technological environment. Designers in almost every field utilize computer-aided design (CAD) applications to create new and improved products and buildings. Engineers and machinists commonly view 3D models using two dimensional (2D) displays. However, such systems require a user to manually adjust the model using conventional controls such as a keyboard or a mouse.
Therefore, what are needed in the art are new techniques for exploiting the flexible nature of these innovative displays to visualize 3D scenes.